


reward system

by suheafoams



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Tutoring, freshman!joochan, puppyboys, tutor!sungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: “Are you the type of guy to get distracted by a girl’s shoulders, puppy?” Sungyoon asks gently, and Joochan bites his lip at the term of endearment. “Isn’t that something you get over in high school?”Joochan’s cheeks go bright red. Sungyoon almost feels bad for teasing him, but Joochan looks so cute like this, skin as warm toned as his hair and the fur on his ears. “I don’t look at girls like that,” Joochan says. “Girls are nice and soft and cute, but...”“You look at upperclassmen boys who teach you math instead?” Sungyoon asks, smiling, and Joochan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	reward system

**Author's Note:**

> helo! this is the first thing i've ever written for golcha and since it was getting a little long i thought id just make it 1k words and pop it onto ao3 even tho theres barely any wajoo??? sungyoon/joochan fic here 
> 
> this is 4 my friend ei (sobs) u dragged me into golcha juST FROM SOME CUTE PROMPTS AND I AM DROWNING but this is fine i love u 
> 
> have some puppy boys ! get rekt by (searches it up again) choi sungyoon! have fun!

“It seems like you’re having trouble focusing today,” Sungyoon says. “Do you want to stop here?” 

Joochan freezes, slouching a little as his ears flatten towards his fluffy, orange popsicle hair, and Sungyoon doesn’t have to look at Joochan’s tail to know that it’s stopped wagging. Sungyoon spins his ballpoint pen across his fingers for a few more seconds before he offers a smile he hopes is reassuring, since he knows that if he forgets to pay attention to his own expressions, he can come across too icy for comfort. 

It’s not that Joochan’s a bad student or anything. He’s the opposite, actually. His scores for the two subjects Sungyoon is tutoring him in have consistently stayed above the 90s, and he picks up concepts near instantly if Sungyoon can catch him at the right timing since Joochan’s attention span tends to run mercurial. 

“Sorry,” Joochan says, and Sungyoon licks his lips absentmindedly before he reaches out to ruffle Joochan’s hair in between the younger puppyboy’s ears. He makes sure not to mess up Joochan’s comma bangs since they seem like a lot of effort to style, and Joochan might have other social commitments later in the day. 

“Not blaming you,” Sungyoon says. “I know you’re smart, and that you always try your best. But there’s no point in you sitting through this session if you can’t focus on what I’m telling you.” 

Joochan fidgets. Scratches at the back of his neck. “It’s not that I can’t...it’s just that you’re distracting.” 

“Me? Distracting?” Sungyoon says, frowning. “Did I do something?” 

Joochan’s gaze darts to Sungyoon’s neck and chest for a brief moment before it flickers back up to Sungyoon’s face, then past Sungyoon entirely. Sungyoon thinks he’s reading too much into it, but Joochan’s cheeks are slightly pink, and when Sungyoon considers the way Joochan behaves towards him… 

Initially, Sungyoon had thought it was simply admiration, just Joochan looking up to him because Sungyoon is a few years older and well adjusted for a third year in university. A lot of Sungyoon’s students like him because Sungyoon knows how to teach them without adding extra pressure onto their plates, and he’s sociable enough to hold substantial conversations even if he isn’t always the friendliest at first glance. 

But Joochan’s a little different from Sungyoon’s other students. He watches Sungyoon longer than necessary even when Sungyoon isn’t talking and is just scrolling through his phone, and he always leans in too close for comfort, thigh pressing up against Sungyoon’s leg and the ends of his hair tickling Sungyoon’s cheek. He gets all giggly when Sungyoon praises him for doing well, and he remembers every tidbit of information he manages to collect about Sungyoon no matter how random it is. 

Sungyoon lets his fingers brush against the slightly open collar of the short sleeved button up he’s wearing, having left the top two buttons undone because it’s always too hot in the living room of his apartment and the AC does nothing to alleviate the heat when it gets unbearable. 

He hadn’t wanted to make any assumptions about Joochan’s feelings towards him, because Joochan is well liked among his peers. A popular freshman even in such a large university, and he probably comes into contact with plenty of people far more interesting than Sungyoon. When Joochan’s eyes betray their owner and dutifully track the movement of Sungyoon’s hand, though, Sungyoon knows it’s not just his imagination. 

“Are you the type of guy to get distracted by a girl’s shoulders, puppy?” Sungyoon asks gently, and Joochan bites his lip at the term of endearment. “Isn’t that something you get over in high school?” 

Joochan’s cheeks go bright red. Sungyoon almost feels bad for teasing him, but Joochan looks so cute like this, skin as warm toned as his hair and the fur on his ears. “I don’t look at girls like that,” Joochan says. “Girls are nice and soft and cute, but...” 

“You look at upperclassmen boys who teach you math instead?” Sungyoon asks, smiling, and Joochan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

“I—”

Sungyoon laughs softly. “I guess I’ve figured out how to fix this.” 

Alarm fills Joochan’s face, and it’s justified. After all, Sungyoon turns from a puppy into a wolf when he knows what he wants and realizes he’s allowed to have it. “Fix…?” Joochan echoes. 

“Maybe it’s the dead period after midterms that’s making your motivation dip,” Sungyoon says, and Joochan blinks at him apprehensively as Sungyoon reaches out to run his fingers through the short hairs above the nape of Joochan’s neck. He has a mild urge to _tug_ , but he holds it back for later, when Joochan gets to know him better. “We can implement a reward system. Customized just for you.” 

Joochan shifts his weight hesitantly. With some coaxing from Sungyoon, among other things, Joochan should be able to get that restless energy out of his system and stop fidgeting so much. “I don’t know,” Joochan says, but his breath visibly hitches when Sungyoon lets his gaze drop to Joochan’s mouth and stay there for a solid four seconds. 

“A kiss for every five questions you get correct,” Sungyoon offers. Their faces are close enough to each other now that their noses almost touch. “Is that reasonable?” 

“I don’t want…” Joochan shakes his head, pushing at Sungyoon’s chest so that Sungyoon gives him a little more personal space. “You don’t have to do this if you’re just trying to get me to focus.” 

“I never do anything I’m not obligated to,” Sungyoon says. “Do you think I would offer this to any of my other students?” 

Joochan drops his hands, then, and furrows his brow. One of his ears twitch, and Sungyoon reaches up to smooth out the fur on it, which is softer in texture and brighter in color compared to Sungyoon’s own dark brown ears. “Does that mean you…?” _want me the same way I want you?_ Sungyoon can hear even if Joochan trails off and doesn’t finish his question, but he wants to see Joochan squirm for just a bit longer. 

“Finish the rest of the set,” Sungyoon says, and he laughs when Joochan gives him a half desperate, half annoyed look. “And you’ll find out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
